


Just one more minute

by Killapikkoletta



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know why in my stories Minho is always suffering, If you're not comfortable with any of these things please do not read, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Bang Chan/Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin/Kim Seungmin, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Depresion, Mentions of alcohol, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rated For Violence, Slow Burn, Suicide, Swearing, bang chan best leader, description of violence, injuries, mentions of torture, panick attacks, please read the notes at the beginning of the chapters, stray kids have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killapikkoletta/pseuds/Killapikkoletta
Summary: « You don’t remember anything? » The guy asked, brushing his curly fringe away from his eyes.« What should I remember? » Minho was starting to get antsy, moving his eyes back and forth between the guy and the door. What did he forget?The stranger leaned down to collect the picture and the broken frame, he frowned. « It’s a shame. This was Jisung’s favourite picture. » He tried to save the photo as he could, but it was useless.« What? »The guy fixed him with a stern look, but he immediately softened his expression, seeing Minho shaking slightly. He sighed again and put a hand on his shoulder. The gesture made Minho relax. « This was Jisung’s favourite photo. » He repeated.orStray Kids live in a world where society hates them for having powers and they're forced to fight in order to survive. Minho wakes up in their headquarters without memories and with a feeling of uneasiness in his heart. Who is he? Why do those nightmares haunt him? And why does he feel like he's missing something important?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	1. White - A rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiet_epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_epiphany/gifts).



> Thank you for giving my story a chance. This is the first one I write in English since it is not my first language. This story lovely @quiet_epiphany (go check her stories, they're incredibly well written) who helped me organise my ideas and encouraged me.   
> I'm sorry in advance for grammar mistakes. 
> 
> WARNING: This story will contain violence, torture, blood, murder and mental disorders. If you're not comfortable with these things I highly recommend not to read it. Each chapter will have a warning when necessary

Minho woke up with a piercing headache. He was one used to get migraines and neuralgia but never had he experienced pain this acute. It seemed like someone was digging a hole in his brain, passing through his eyes. He tried to open them just to be blinded by an intense ray of light. He groaned and covered his face with his arm. This was going to be a shitty day. He couldn’t remember what had happened the night before, surely, he got wasted with his friends at some stupid university party. He knew he should lay back and stay at home, he just wasn’t cut to party all night. Did he miss his morning lessons? What day was today?

Minho suddenly opened his eyes and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He was met with white. Just white everywhere. He was laying in a little bed that wasn’t his for sure, in a room completely empty. The only thing he could see was the heavy door at the far right of the room and a nightstand next to the bed. The walls of the room were white, his sheets were white, the nightstand was white. He was starting to hate the colour. Where was he? Why couldn’t he remember anything? He gasped for breath, whimpering. He had to go away, escape in some way. He had the feeling he wasn’t safe there. He got up and moved towards the door, just to collapse to the floor not being able to feel his legs. He started crying and rolled up in a ball, not able to resist the urge to scream. It was a nightmare. It had to. Minho didn’t do anything wrong, did he? He was the perfect son and an amazing student, always ready to help the others, he adopted cats for crying sake! Right? He was all these things, wasn’t he? Minho wasn’t sure anymore. He racked his brain searching for memories, feelings, pictures of his life, but nothing. The only thing there was his name, his three cats, Soonie, Doongie and Dori, and the painful feeling that he was forgetting something very important. 

Tears streaming down his cheeks, he tried getting up again with the help of the nightstand there. He pushed himself up and wiped the tears away. There was no time for crying, he needed a plan. In that moment, he noticed something on the nightstand. A framed picture. He took it, examining the people portrayed. There were three boys smiling at the camera. Two of them were facing the lens, the smaller one had his face turned to the side like someone had called him at the wrong moment. They seemed kind, and something inside Minho’s heart stirred watching the eyes of one of them.

« You’re finally awake ». Minho jumped, startled, and the picture fell shattering on the floor. Minho winced at the sudden noise and turned around to see who had spoken. Lingering in the doorway, not sure if it was a good idea entering in the room, there was a guy, not much older than him. One of the guys in the picture.

« Who are you? » Minho asked, voice barely audible. This guy seemed alright, but considering the situation he was in, it would have been better not to trust some stranger.

« Sorry, what did you say? » The boy took a step further into the room, and Minho recoiled, scared. That won’t do. He couldn’t show his fears in this situation. He cleared his voice and straightened his shoulders, trying to look more confident than he was in reality.

« Who are you? Where am I? Why this room is so white? What do you want from me? Why can’t I remember anything? » He started spitting every question he had. His head was spinning with fear and curiosity. The guy sighed. Right now, he looked way older than two minutes ago. He looked Minho in the eyes and entered the room closing the door behind him. He gestured Minho to sit on the bed, but Minho just stubbornly stared at him crossing his arms in front of his chest. Well, he wasn’t that stupid, he still had to be ready to run away.

« You don’t remember anything? » The guy asked, brushing his curly fringe away from his eyes.

« What should I remember? » Minho was starting to get antsy, moving his eyes back and forth between the guy and the door. What did he forget?

The stranger leaned down to collect the picture and the broken frame, he frowned. « It’s a shame. This was Jisung’s favourite picture. » He tried to save the photo as he could, but it was useless.

« What? »

The guy fixed him with a stern look, but he immediately softened his expression, seeing Minho shaking slightly. He sighed again and put a hand on his shoulder. The gesture made Minho relax. « This was Jisung’s favourite photo. » He repeated.

A sweet laugh rang out in Minho’s mind, and he swayed taking his head in his hands. The stranger was right there ready to steady him. « Are you okay? Maybe you should lie down. »

Minho nodded and let the guy help him on the bed. Tears were again pricking his eyes, urging to come out. An immense sadness overwhelmed him, leaving him gasping for breath. « Minho, listen to me. Listen to my voice. » Minho tried to concentrate on his voice, on anything that wasn’t the pain that was now menacing to break his heart. It hurt. It hurt so bad he wanted to scream, but his lips were sealed. He squeezed his eyes, trying to find relief. Flashes of images passed by behind his lids and he couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a scream, grabbing the stranger shoulders who was looking at him with a horrified expression. « Minho! » It was the last thing he heard, before giving up and embracing darkness.

The second time he woke up, seven pair of eyes were staring at him. He jumped and tried to cover himself with the sheets around him. « He’s awake, Chan! » A guy with a nice smile and a foxy face informed the curly guy, who smiled at him.

« Leave him alone, Innie. Let him breathe a little bit. » So, the curly stranger’s name was Chan. It didn’t ring any bells, not that Minho thought he knew these guys, but he hoped to at least remember something.

« How are you feeling now? » He asked, with a kind smile. Minho blinked, observing the rather weird group. They were all young and good-looking. Was it a cult? Was he kidnapped by crazy people who worshipped everything beautiful in the world? He shivered. Minho knew he was handsome, girls and boys swooned over him. Did they? Minho didn’t remember for sure, it was a feeling he had in the back of his mind.

« Did he hear you? » Foxy boy asked Chan. « Did he hit his head too hard? » His expression grew concerned. « What if he has a concussion, Chan? What if he dies? What if- »

« He’s not going to die, Innie. » Another guy interrupted the river of words. « He’s just confused. »

« Are you sure, Seungmin? He looks like he doesn’t understand what we’re saying. » A boy with pitch-black hair waved his hand in front of Minho’s eyes. « Hey, can you hear me, mate? »

Minho swatted his hand away, snorting. They were a bunch of crazy heads. « Yes, can you please stop moving your hand. It’s making me sick. » The guy widened his eyes. « Sorry. »

A loud boom echoed through the walls and the door swung open. A scrawny boy with light brown hair entered in the room, coughing a little. It was the boy in the picture. The one with the starry eyes and puffy cheeks. Minho wanted to poke them, they must be soft. _Cute_ his mind supplied, and some other word that Minho couldn’t quite grasp. « Is he alive? »

Minho crossed his arms, clearing his voice and shot the new arrived an icy stare. « Yes, he is. Thanks for asking. »

Chan chuckled. « If you’re feeling better, would you mind answering a question? Why were you in the middle of that warehouse with a fight going on? »

Minho frowned. Fight? Warehouse? He scratched his neck embarrassed. « I don’t- I don’t know? »

« You don’t know? » Seungmin sounded someway sceptical.

« I don’t remember anything, besides my name and my cats…or at least I think they’re mine? » Soonie, Doongie and Dori were his only love, he couldn’t forget them, but were they even real?

« Cats? I love cats! » Soft chubby cheeks exclaimed.

« I know, » replied Minho without missing a beat.

Chan turned his head to Minho, opening his mouth to speak, and closing it immediately after. He extended a hand towards Minho. « I’m Chan, and you’re at Stray Kids’ headquarter. »

Stray Kids. As in the rebels’ gang? As in the legendary Awakened that saved an entire neighbourhood from being annihilated? Minho scanned everyone present agape with wonder. « You’re Bang Chan? »

« The one and only, my friend. »

« You shouldn’t be so ready to tell your identity to a stranger. Especially when he’s not one of us. » A broody small male chastised him.

« Shut up, Changbin! » Chubby cheeks, I love your cats talked, hitting his friend on the shoulder. « Can’t you see he’s harmless? I’m Jisung by the way. » And he smiled. Should a smile be this bright?

Minho sucked in a breath. Jisung. « I broke your frame and ruined your favourite picture, I’m sorry, » he blurted out, casting his eyes down. He felt guilty over something apparently stupid. A whiny protest rang in his hear, deafening him. « I said I’m sorry! »

« Hey, relax. I’m not mad or anything. » Minho raised his head and blinked three times, before releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. « Oh. Okay. »

Seungmin clicked his tongue, walking towards the door. « There’s some soup left in the kitchen if you’re hungry. » He went away followed by foxy face and a tall guy.

Minho’s stomach growled in that moment and he blushed. « Take your time. I left some clean clothes in the bathroom. First door to the left at the end of the hallway. » Having said that, Chan gathered the rest of the group and left. Jisung was the last one to get out of the room, casting one more look to the guy on the bed.

Minho was left alone again. He let himself fall on the pillow and he covered his eyes with an arm. He was in Stray Kids headquarter. Among Awakened that didn’t trust him at all. Minho couldn’t blame them, the society was always after them for being different, and The Abolitus, the squad of purification, were always ready to kill them under the guise of them being dangerous for the safety of “normal” people. People like Minho apparently. He was sure he had nothing against humans with powers, Awakened like they called themselves, or Abominations like The Abolitus categorised them. The group had been only kind with him, except for some of them, and had supposedly saved him from a fight where he could have died. Minho rolled in the bed, staring the white wall. He hated the colour. He felt safe with them, which was the last thing one should think when being with renegade outcasts, maybe he did hit his head harder than everyone thought. His heart ached and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to push away the feeling of discomfort. Who am I? 


	2. Orange – Chocolate biscuits, tea and mafia. Welcome to the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter!  
> I'll try to update every Tuesday and Friday. I already have the plot outlined and some chapters are written, so it shouldn't be too difficult to stick to the schedule :)
> 
> I'd like to thank quiet_epiphany again. Your help is vital, especially when you point out my grammar mistakes and you're always ready to cheer me up or listen to my crazy ideas.

Minho spent at least 20 minutes with his eyes screwed shut and a hand placed over his heart. Listening to his own ragged little breaths, he decided to finally get up. It’s not like him dwelling in self-pity or giving up without even fighting. Right? Minho got up, his head spinning, and left the room, headed to the bathroom. First door to the left at the end of the hallway, Chan had said.  
He opened the door and he peered outside, turning his head left and right. The hallway appeared empty. Minho sighed, he was being paranoid, but better safe than sorry. He couldn’t afford to let his guard down. He was in a house full of outlaws, for crying out loud! They were Awakened and he was told since he was little, he should always avoid them. That was something no one could forget, not even after a case of amnesia, which probably was what was affecting him. He ran the distance between the room and the bathroom and rushed inside, locking the door and immediately releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked at his reflection in the big mirror in front of him. A pale stranger with big dark circles under his eyes and a grimace painted on his face was staring back at him. He gently traced the scar that disfigured his otherwise perfect features. It was neat, wide and lumpy, going from his temple to the side of his mouth, giving him a creepy look when he smirked. What could he have done to end up in that state?

  
_There was a cry in the distance. He was running faster than he could. He knew that voice, he had to reach the voice before it was too late. It was his fault. Something hit his face and he fell on the ground._

  
Minho hissed dropping his hand motionless. What was that? He shook his head and glanced away from his reflection and that disturbing scar. There, sitting on the cabinet behind him, were some clothes. An orange sweater and a pair of sweatpants. Minho smiled, he loved warm colours. He looked at his shredded t-shirt for a second and decided to take a shower.  
He stepped out of the bathroom calmer and more relaxed, a hint of distrust still lingering in his mind. He wandered aimlessly down the hall, hoping to reach the kitchen. He passed numerous closed doors along the corridor, his anxiety growing with the time he spent in the dark narrow tunnel. Muttered voices told him he was going the right way and he followed them stepping up his pace. He was such a coward. Was he scared of darkness? _Heights_. A gentle voice rang in his ears and he rapidly turned around. A shaky breath left his lips. There was no one.

  
« Minho? »

  
He jumped, scared out of his mind. Jeongin was eyeing him, head tipped to one side and lips curled upwards. « You scared me! » he said, trying to slow his heart.

Foxy boy laughed. « What were you doing here, staring at the empty corridor? Did you see a ghost? »

  
Minho shuddered, deciding to ignore the younger one’s words. « I was looking for the damn kitchen, » he mumbled embarrassed.

  
Chan appeared at the door, putting an end to that torture. « What are you two waiting for? I baked chocolate biscuits and tea is almost ready. »

  
Jeongin skipped to the kitchen upon hearing the word biscuits and Minho followed him. He looked around, the room was cosy with a big table that took almost all the space and a little couch on the far left, where the tall guy and broody guy were currently laying.

  
« Take a seat, » Chan offered him a smile and patted the chair next to him and Jeongin. Jisung was fast pushing the younger away and took his place instead, gloating.

  
Minho slowly went towards the chair and pulled it as far as he could from the table. He wanted to have a way out in case things went bad. Jisung frowned, but Chan chuckled nodding satisfied.  
« Here, it’s a combination of camomile, lemon balm and mint, » said the curly-haired man handing him a cup full to the brim with a red concoction. « It will help soothe your nerves. »

  
Minho eyed the drink, unconvinced. He sniffed it and the pungent smell of mint hit his nose. He took a sip and he relaxed on the chair.

  
« How do we know he’s not the enemy? » Jisung kicked Seungmin under the table, shooting him a glare. « What? We found him in the middle of a warehouse where supposedly the Abolitus were hiding groups of Awakened. »

  
« So automatically he has to be on their side? »

  
« Oh, Jisung, open your eyes! We don’t know anything about him! » The small guy got up from the couch and made his way in front of Jisung, too close for Minho likings. Minho recoiled and lowered his gaze. What if they were right? What if he was an enemy? He tensed when he thought what would be of him in that case. He had to go.

  
« My eyes are wide open, Changbin! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. »

  
« His mind is empty, Sung. I can’t see anything. » Hearing those words Jisung turned his attention to Seungmin, looking in his eyes searching for something that would have told him he was lying.

« I don’t believe you, » he said, crossing his arm and pouting like a spoiled baby. In any other situation, Minho would have found his behaviour endearing, but now he was just plain scared.

  
« You can’t go around trusting the first good-looking guy you meet! »

  
« If you stopped acting like a self-entitled brat for a second, you would see that you’re making him uncomfortable! » Minho was trembling, not even trying to pretend not to want to run away. He was eyeing the door ready to bolt out at any time. « He doesn’t remember anything and you’re treating him like he killed your best friend! »

  
Minho snapped his head upwards, eyes unfocused. « Guys, stop fighting, » stepped in Chan. « He stays. » He threw a disappointed look at Changbin and Seungmin that blushed and muttered an apology taking a seat again. Jisung was wearing a smug smile and weaving at Changbin just to spite him.

  
« How are you feeling? » The tall handsome guy raised his head from the pillow, real concern written on his features. He wasn’t much younger than Minho and he had an elegance that distinguished all his movements.

  
« I’ve been better, » answered Minho, sighing. He wasn’t sure if it was true, but anything was better than the situation he was in at the moment.

  
« I’m Hyunjin, nice to meet you, » the other said, seeming unfazed by Minho’s curt answer.

  
« I’m Felix! » Intervened the guy with the pitch-black hair and…were those freckles? Cute.

  
« I’m Jisung, but you already know it, and these two assholes here are Seungmin and Changbin. »

  
Minho nodded sparing a glance at Changbin and immediately adverting his gaze. He was scary. « Mmh…nice to meet you? »

  
Chan patted him on the back, smiling. « Give him some time, he will get to know you soon. He may seem intimidating, but in reality, he is as sweet as a unicorn. »

  
Changbin groaned. « Chan! Here goes my cover. »

  
Seungmin kept watching Minho closely like he was trying to crack a code. Eventually, he sighed and extended a hand towards him. « I’m sorry, I get wary when I can’t read people’s mind. Welcome to our modest house. »

  
Minho shook his hand. « Read people’s mind? »

  
« Seungmin is a mind reader, » explained Jisung. « Changbin can teleport switching places with another person, » he continued pointing the guy with his thumb. « Hyunjin is a genius with any type of weapon. Felix can shatter even the sturdiest glass with the vibrations of his voice, our Innie is amazing and can create portals to go from a place to another, » he said with excitement in his voice. « And then there’s Chan, our leader. He could convince anyone to follow him and his ideas. »

  
« What about you? » Asked Minho, looking at Jisung in the eyes and making him blush.

  
« I know you can’t tell by looking at him, but he’s supposed to be super smart, » concluded Changbin, sticking his tongue out.

  
« Hey! I’m way smarter than everyone in this room! »

  
« I bet you are, » said Minho, trying to hide his smile.

  
« I changed my mind, I like him. Chan, can we keep him? » Changbin landed his arm on Minho’s shoulder, grinning at him.

  
« He’s staying with us. We can’t let the Abolitus find him and kill him. » Chan passed the plate with the chocolate biscuits to Jeongin who was sitting at the other end of the table. « They saw him with us. It’s too dangerous to let him go away. »

  
Jisung rose from his seat. « You’re staying in my room. »

  
Minho lifted an eyebrow, surprised by Jisung’s trust. They said his power was an intelligence out of ordinary, but to be so intelligent he surely was naïve. « He’s staying in my room. I have a spare bed and it’s big enough for two people, » intervened the leader.

  
Jisung puffed his cheeks, looking like an angry squirrel, and oh god, Minho should stop imagining hugging him and petting his soft-looking hair. « But- »

  
« No buts, Jisung. »

  
« Okay, » he surrendered. Minho chuckled, his hand moving towards his leg only to stop midway. « Don’t worry, we can play whenever you want. »

  
Jeongin perked up at those words. « Can you play mafia? »

  
« Yes? »

  
Foxy boy pumped his fist up into the air squealing in happiness, quickly followed by Felix and Hyunjin equally excited at the idea of finally having someone else to play the game. Minho turned towards Chan that was already shaking his head defeated. « Welcome to the family. »

  
That was how Minho spent his first day with Stray Kids: playing mafia and eating chocolate biscuits.


	3. Yellow – They are just boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all had an amazing day! Did you watch TOP mv? It is amazing, absolutely fantastic. It's kind of funny how similar to the ideas I have for this story it is...anyway, I'm not going to spoil you what is going to happen, just a few people know and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to them. They're always helping and supporting me, and they're the sweetest people on earth.  
> Kite and Mish, this chapter is for you, I hope you'll like it :)  
> Thank you all so much for 130 hits and 17 kudos! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!
> 
> TW// There's a part in this chapter that might be seen as sexual/sensual, or as past sexual assault. It's not what happened and it's just a sentence, but if you're not comfortable with these things, it's better not to read the chapter.

_A feather-like touch reached his forehead where a painful bump was growing. A hand caressed his hair, lightly mussing it._

_« My Minho, my strong little man. My love. Your mum loves you, your mum will protect you. Don’t worry, you just have to keep it hidden. »_

Minho woke up smiling with his heart full of joy. A sense of fulfilment and safety guided his way out of the world of dreams that morning. His eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light that streamed through the curtain. He lifted his head and leaned his back on the headboard; there carefully carved in the wood panel there were two letters: KW, and an image that resembled a small bear. It was cute. The bed had certainly belonged to someone else.

The bedroom wasn’t too big, it was cramped but homely and it was furnished sparsely. A single massive wooden bookcase was located in the right corner next to a study desk full of cards, manila folders and all kinds of papers. The chair in front of it was worn looking and looked like it had seen better days. Chan’s side of the room was an absolute mess, with his unmade bed and clothes scattered all around the floor. Minho had to refrain from getting up and tidying up the place.

Even if he was definitely calmer compared to the night before, Minho still jumped slightly when the door opened revealing the leader of Stray Kids at the threshold.

« Did I wake you up? » Asked Chan while entering.

Minho smiled, shaking his head imperceptibly. « Don’t worry, I was already awake. » He observed Chan’s movements while he walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. He moved gracefully; his gestures calculated as if he didn’t want to waste energy. He probably wasn’t much older than Minho, but his expression and his posture evoked an already mature attitude. The small wrinkles around his gentle eyes and on his forehead were signs of the pain he must have endured. He looked tired, more than the night before, but his smile and the spark of confidence burning in his gaze made it impossible not to agree to everything this man wanted you to do. Minho was starting to understand what Jisung had meant when he was saying Chan was born to be a leader. Minho was so naturally driven to accommodate him that he wasn’t even sure if it was because of his powers. 

« Did you sleep well? »

Minho turned his attention back to the curly-haired man in front of him. He nodded.

« You seem…happier. Did you dream of something good? » Chan seemed genuinely interested.

Minho pondered for a moment on what to answer, closing his eyes and trying to catch the last of that magical feeling, but eventually, he shook his head. « I’m not sure. I think I’m just happy. »

Chan hummed pleased with what he said. It was a risk letting the guy stay, but he couldn’t bring himself to kick him out, he would be in danger for sure. But Seungmin was right, something about Minho was really strange and he had to solve the mystery before it was too late.

« Look, Minho, » he started drawing his attention, his expression more serious now. « Would you be comfortable letting Seungmin inside your head? You know, he is a very talented and powerful mind reader and we think doing some sessions with him would help you remember. You said you believe you suffered from amnesia, right? He told me he thinks he could help you with that problem. He would help you to know more about yourself. »

Minho tensed hearing those words. He wanted to know, he wanted to remember his past and being able to find the answers he was looking for; but at the same time, he wasn’t sure of what he would find out. What if he wasn’t as good as everyone thought? What if Changbin had been right to consider him a threat?

« Hyung, » he hesitated, and Chan beamed at the way he called him « I’m not- What if I’m not who you think I am? »

Chan looked him up and down, frowning. He didn’t think Minho was a threat to the group. He had the feeling he could trust him, and his instinct was rarely wrong. « Don’t worry your pretty head over this now, » he said resting a hand on Minho’s covered thigh. The touch calmed the troubled boy instantly. « You don’t have to do it right now. Use this day to relax and getting to know the others. »

Minho sighed, watching the leader’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his leg. Chan was a good guy, he had taken him in without questioning and gave him a family, a place to be. He wouldn’t do anything to disappoint him. _Correct your mistakes. It’s your fault._ Minho whimpered, burying his head in his hands and tried to chase the pain away. Chan was calling his name, but his voice was far, and he couldn’t snap out of that nightmare. _You do what I say. You are nothing._

« Minho! »

« I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I’ll obey! » Chan was horrified and felt completely useless, he didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think about: he hugged him. He hugged him like his life depended on it, rubbing his back and mumbling comforting words in his ears. « Minho is a good boy. I promise. »

« Yes, that’s right. You’re a good boy, » repeated the leader rocking his body back and forth. He had to convince him to work with Seungmin.

_Do you see her? Do you want to end up like this? Do you?! You do what I say. You are nothing._

« No! » Minho clawed at his arms drawing blood. Chan tried to stop him. His breath was coming out ragged and his eyes were unfocused. « I don’t want it! »

« Minho! Focus on my voice, baby. Can you do that for me? » Chan was hopeless and Minho seemed completely lost in his mind. He wasn’t listening to him and he was kept hurting himself, now hitting the side of his head against the wall. The leader caught his hands before he could reach his eyes and gauge them out. He could hear him babbling nonsensical sentences, repeating that he was a good boy. Right. « Minho, listen to me. Be a good boy and slow your breath for me. »

Minho stopped his creepy chant and turned his attention on the other, starting to breathe normally again. « Perfect. You are so good. » Chan added, caressing his cheek. Minho leaned on his shoulder, hugging him.

« Just one more minute. » His voice barely audible.

Chan let out a shaky breath, finally relaxing. What was that? Minho was clearly suffering, and the pain was so intense to make him go crazy.

« Hyung, » he whispered after several minutes. « I’m fine. You can let me go. »

« What happened? »

« I don’t know, » Minho said unhelpfully. « I felt like drowning. »

« You weren’t breathing, Minho! I was terrified, I thought- » Chan cut off his rant upon seeing the other lowering his gaze, slightly shaking. Chan sighed, exhausted and decided to push back the conversation. He needed to talk with Seungmin before doing anything.

« C’mon, let’s go eating. Hyunjin and Felix went to the market to buy some potatoes and came back with chocolate chips and blueberries. » The curly boy rolled his eyes fond of the two younger members. « It was my fault, I shouldn’t have trusted them with our money. I’m not even sure they know how to use it. »

Minho sniffled, drying his tears with the hem of the t-shirt. « I know, » he intervened, an idea growing in his head and a warm laugh filling his senses. The nice feeling from when he woke up came back and he relaxed. « I could bake pancakes. »

Chan looked at him in disbelief. Was he the same guy that was wailing on his shoulder a second ago? « Really? »

Minho nodded pushing the sheets away and got up from the bed. « Let’s go. »

Weird noises reached the two friends’ ears as they moved towards the kitchen. Chan picked up his pace and opened the door.

« What are you doing? »

Felix and Changbin stopped lining up blueberries on the table, raising their hands in surrender and Jisung pretended his cheeks weren’t full of small fruits, but a smudge of blue juice on the side of his mouth stated otherwise. Jeongin jumped out from under the table, hugging a packet of chocolate chips to his chest. « Animals, Hyung! » He cried, eyes wide pointing at his friends with an accusatory tone. « I protected the chocolate with my life, they tried knocking me down! Can you believe it? I wasn’t able to stop Jisung, he ate so many blueberries, we only have some left! »

Minho burst out laughing at the absurdity of the scene, pain completely forgotten. He had been so stupid to think these people were dangerous, they were just boys. Jisung swallowed the last blueberry and skipped to Minho’s side, grinning satisfied. « Hi! »

Minho looked at his bright eyes smiling and raised his hand to wipe the side of his mouth with his thumb. Jisung blushed lightly, his rosy cheeks gave Minho the courage to push a strand of hair behind his ear. « Do you still have place for pancakes? »

« Are you kidding me? He is a pancakes monster! » Hyunjin said entering in the kitchen, smirking at the cute scene.

« Are we having pancakes? » Asked Felix curiously.

Minho nodded, reaching for what was left of the blueberries and gathered them before Jisung could eat them.

« Yes! » Exclaimed Jeongin, hopping around the room humming a familiar tune.

« I need flour, eggs, sugar and- » Minho slapped Jisung’s hand, stopping it mid-way towards the counter. « Those berries too! »

The boy had the decency to show embarrassment. Chan retrieved all the ingredients and went to work in his room, trusting Minho to be responsible enough to keep the children in line.

Minho started to sift the flour and added four eggs and a copious amount of sugar mixing all together. « Do you have lemons? And some honey? »

Felix ran to the fridge opening it and took all the lemons inside, bringing them to the older. Changbin was already searching for the honey in the cupboard.

« What are you doing? » Felix deep voice boomed in the kitchen.

« Blueberries pancakes with chocolate chips and lemonade with honey, » he answered. 

« It was my favourite drink after dance lessons! » Said Felix with excitement in his voice, while he was already cutting the lemons into thin slices. « I love the colour yellow and the scent of lemons is the best, don’t you think? Not to mention the sour taste! »

Jeongin didn’t agree with his friend’s taste, because he was putting a ton of honey in the plastic container meant to marinate the lemon’s slices.

_We should buy lemons too! You know how much he loves lemonade with honey after he bounced around the house all day. Minho smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. He complied and bought twelve lemons._

Minho frowned, this time he remembered; he used to always buy lemons. « You dance? »

« I used to. Before my powers awakened and my parents kicked me out. Chan found me in a dumpster in Sidney and took me with him, » Felix informed him, immersing a finger inside the honey jar and licking the sticky substance. Chan seemed the type to go the extra mile to help people in difficulty. Minho wondered if the group was called Stray Kids because they were in fact stray kids.

« I don’t dance much anymore. Hyunjinnie and Jisungie dance with me too and Chan helps us with new music! It’s a lot of fun, we even organised a show! »

 _We even organised a show._ Another voice repeated, this one gentle and silvery. It was far more acute than Felix’s and it carried sorrow with its words. It was so familiar. Minho felt a pang of nostalgia in his chest.

« I can help you. I think I used to dance too. »

« Really? Did you remember something? »

Minho nodded deep in thought, a song stuck in his mind while he finished making pancakes. 

He piled up the pancakes in a large plate and put it in the centre of the table, alongside the lemonade and some of the leftovers of the chocolate biscuits. He served Jeongin first and the eager guy almost stabbed Minho’s hand with a fork.

« Watch out, Innie. We don’t want our mum to be incapacitated, » Hyunjin reprimanded him, who was putting everything in the plate in front of him with far more elegance.

« Mum? » Minho wasn’t sure that he understood him correctly.

Hyunjin hummed, taking a bit of the delicious sweets. « Chan protects us and scolds us. Everyone here considers him our dad. You can cook and have proven to be kind, and you’re beautiful, therefore you’re our mum, » Felix concluded for him.

A laugh accompanied Chan and Seungmin’s entrance into the kitchen. « I’m not sure it works this way, children. »

« You see! You even call us children! » Jeongin intervened, once he was done with his food.

« That’s because you are, » explained the leader.

Seungmin snorted, taking a seat. « You just agreed with them. »

Minho chuckled at the interaction, sitting down and taking a dish. He turned his attention to Jisung, seated next to him and unusually quiet. He was staring at the plate in front of him, unmoving.

« Is there something wrong? » Minho asked the boy, concerned. « You don’t like it? »

Jisung snapped out of his thoughts, turning towards Minho and he was quick to smile again upon seeing the frown adorning the other’s mouth. He playfully shoved him to lighten the mood. « I’m just surprised. You arranged my plate like my mum used to do. »

_Pancakes may seem a poor food, but you can enrichen them with fruits or chocolate. Then all that remains to do is to serve them. Use blueberries to make your pancake smile, everyone will love it._

« If you don’t hurry up eating your part, I’ll do it for you! » Jeongin was set to vacuum food from all his friends’ plates.

« Pass me the plate, Innie. I’ll wash it for you. » Minho needed to move away from the table, from them. Just for a second. His thoughts were all over the place. He wasn’t even sure if those flashes, those voices were real or not. If they were memories from the past or just his mind tricking him.

« I’ll help you, » Jisung offered.

« You don’t need to help me. » Minho swayed a hand in the direction of the boy, hoping he would go back with the others.

« I want to help you, » Jisung concluded and his gaze was so hopeful that he convinced Minho easily. He wasn’t sure he would be able to say no to Jisung. 


	4. Green - Weapons have no secrets for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here with another chapter. The next two chapters will be from Jisung's point of view and they were very difficult to write. I wanted it to have a slightly different style from the others to let people notice the differences between Jisung and Minho. I hope you enjoy it!

Jisung was lying on the sofa when Minho and Chan arrived laughing and talking to each other. Chan had one arm around the other who was leaning on him. He got up, a sudden feeling that strangely resembled jealousy invaded him.

« Hi, » he mumbled, casting his eyes on a stain on the floor. Hyunjin didn’t properly clean. That guy had always something else to do when it was his turn to tidy up the living room.

Minho raised his head from Chan’s shoulder. « Jisungie! » He called, rushing to the younger member and ruffling his hair. « How are you doing? »

« Mmh- I- » He felt his cheeks heat up and he covered them with his hands, embarrassed. Chan was watching the scene, amused. « I- I- »

Minho was looking at him in the eyes, and it was distracting! Jisung sighed, turning towards his leader, his expression lost. He was speechless, he has never felt like this. His heart beating against his ribcage and his hands sweaty. 

« I think we’re out of milk, and you know how irritable Jeongin can be without milk for his cereal, » Chan said, coming to his friend’s aid. 

« Right! Milk! I’ll go! » Jisung said, hoping that way to escape the embarrassing moment, but Chan had another idea.

« Can you go with him, Minho? » he asked, turning his head towards the new member of the group. « I’m quite busy, and I don’t want Jisung to be alone. »

Minho nodded happily while Jisung was already thinking about how to kill his leader and make it look like an accident. Chan was chuckling, retreating in his bedroom. The betrayal.

« Are you ready? » Jisung jumped, taken by surprise. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with his reaction, it wasn’t his normal behaviour getting stressed over little things like this.

« Yes, » he answered, sighing. It would be a long afternoon.

Jisung was right. Going grocery shopping with Minho was a nightmare. The older man was skipping around the supermarket like a kid, going from an aisle to the other. It seemed like he had never seen one before. His eyes were bright, and he was smiling more than he had ever done. He was gorgeous. Jisung was fucked. How did he manage to get a crush so fast for Minho? The guy was undoubtedly handsome with his soft hair, high cheeks and deep brown eyes, but nothing that he had not already seen. In his group alone he could count at least three more persons with the same characteristics.

Jisung sighed for what he thought was the hundredth time, while Minho was running towards him with a pack of gummy bears.

« Jisung! » He shouted from the other end of the aisle. « What are these? »

« Hyung, they’re candies. Put them back where they were and let’s go get the milk, please. » Minho pouted. He pouted! Jisung’s brain was melting out of his ears.

« Can I ask you something? » Minho said, once he had his hands free again.

The other hummed, putting some potatoes in the cart. « What is it? »

« My room, » he started, trying to find the right words. Jisung stopped weighting the tomatoes and gave the guy his attention. « The one I share with Chan. »

« I know what your room is, » Jisung said, trying to make Minho speak faster. He wasn’t known for having great patience.

« Rude. »

« Sorry, sorry, » Jisung immediately said. « Stop pouting like a kid. »

Minho sighed. « Who was in there before me? I mean, I saw the letters carved on the headboard and I- »

« Don’t ask Chan, » Jisung interrupted him, anger lacing his words. « Don’t you dare ask Chan about this matter; do you understand? » 

Minho recoiled, nodding. « I didn’t know- »

« Doesn’t matter. » Jisung interrupted him again. « Let’s go home. »

They came back home to Jeongin and Felix cleaning the guns and the knives in the kitchen. Jisung was fast to put the bags he was carrying on the table and take the ones Minho had in his hands. « Hey, Hyung, do you want to see my room? » He didn’t want Minho to know about this side of his group just yet. He didn’t know why, but he wanted him to see him as a normal boy.

« This is how you kids flirt nowadays? » Changbin asked, entering the room snickering.

« Shut up! I wasn’t planning to do anything, you asshole! »

Minho blinked, still surprised by the sudden request. A smug smile appeared on his face, while he took the seat next to the maknae. « That’s too bad. »

Jisung squeaked, blushing furiously and looking at Minho with wide eyes. What did he say again? Only in that moment, he saw the older man trying and failing not to laugh. « You two! It’s not funny! »

He ran outside the kitchen, hearing the loud laugh of his friends. He was an idiot, obviously, Minho was joking with him. He was the only one with the most gigantic crush ever.

He walked towards his room, passing a hand through his hair when he heard muttered voices came from Seungmin’s room. The door was closed, but the light was filtering under it. He approached it and pressed his ear on it to be able to hear what was being said.

«I’m not sure what’s causing it, but we have to find out. » Chan’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. Jisung had to make an effort to hear everything.

« Could it be him remembering his past? » Seungmin was deep in thought, already thinking to a way to convince the new member to collaborate.

Remembering his past? Were they talking about Minho? What happened?

« Seungmin, you should have seen him. He was completely lost in his mind, banging his head to the wall and repeating the same words over and over again. I didn’t know what to do. Hell, I don’t know what to do. I’m sure there’s more to him than we thought. »

« I think you’re right, » Seungmin said. « I do trust him, but I believe his mind hides horrible secrets and we need to unravel them. »

Jisung backed up a couple of steps as the door would burn down any minute. What were they talking about? Horrible secrets? Could they trust Minho? Chan seemed worried for him, but at the same time, he sounded afraid of him. Jisung ran in his room and jumped on his bed, hugging his favourite teddy bear. He wanted to cry. Why would someone sweet and kind like Minho be dangerous? 

« Jisung-Hyung! » Jeongin’s voice rang out down the corridor and took his mind off his thoughts. « Look at this! » He joined him in his room, followed by Felix and Minho. He showed proudly the older boy a perfectly cleaned gun. « I reassembled it! Minho-Hyung helped me! »

He directed his gaze from the gun towards Minho. « He helped you? »

Jeongin nodded. « Yes! He said I was putting the slide stop wrong, that’s why I wasn’t able to fit the barrel in! »

Jisung took the gun in his hands and moved the barrel back, hearing the “clic” that indicated that the gun was charged. « How did you know? »

« Weapons have no secrets for me, » Minho simply said, shrugging his shoulders and ruffling Jeongin’s hair.

Jisung kept staring at the gun, moving the safety. Who the hell was Minho?

Chan gathered everyone in the living room. He had a serious expression and his laptop balanced open on an arm. « We have a mission. »

Hyunjin let out a cry of joy, dropping on his chair. « Finally! Waiting was driving me crazy! »

Seungmin rolled his eyes, trying to hide his excitement. Almost two months had passed since the last mission, the kids were starting to get antsy. 

« One of my informants told me about an apparently abandoned warehouse in the suburbs to the north of the city, » Chan started to explain. « It supposedly is one of the smaller weapons depots of the Abolitus squad. It’s not guarded, and it contains enough weapons to arm our allies. We won’t be alone during this mission, Day6 will help us and Got7 are thinking about sending Jackson and Jinyoung as backups in case the plan doesn’t work. »

« Jackson-Hyung? » Seungmin asked, raising an eyebrow suddenly sceptical about the mission. Got7 were known to be one the best teams among the rang of the Awakened. Jackson and Jinyoung were usually sent in mission considered too dangerous, having both the power to create quickly an escape route. Jackson could freeze the time for 15 seconds, while Jinyoung could open portals to teleport people from a place to another.

Jisung felt a sudden sense of uneasiness. The silence fell in the room. « Felix and Jeongin, you will stay at home, » continued Chan, ignoring Seungmin’s question.

Jeongin got up from his chair, knocking it to the floor in the process. « What?! Hyung! I’m ready! »

Chan didn’t listen to him and continued explaining the plan, earning a glare from the youngest one. Everyone knew not to fight with Chan when he entered Leader-mode. Jisung felt sorry for Jeongin, but it was for the best. Every doubt was clear now: this mission was going to be dangerous.

Minho looked at him, mouthing a question. « What is happening? »

Jisung shook his head, not knowing what to tell him. He wasn’t sure if Chan trusted him enough to let him in the secrets and plans of Stray Kids. In response to his silent questions, the leader spoke again. « Minho, can you go to your room with Felix and Jeongin? »

It looked like Minho wanted to reply, but in the end he sighed, and he accompanied the two kids to his room. While he was walking past Jisung, he whispered something. « Be careful, please. »

Jisung watched him exit the kitchen. « Why did you send him away? He clearly knows a lot about weapons. »

« You know more than anyone why I decided to send him away. We don’t know anything about him, and this mission is too important to let a stranger join it. »

« What? You don’t trust him now? » Changbin asked, surprised.

«It could be dangerous, what if he has a panic attack while we’re surrounded? » Chan had a point and a very valid one.

« Panic attack? What are you talking about? » Hyunjin raised his head from its place on Changbin’s shoulder. « And why does it look like I’m the only one in the dark? »

Jisung cast his eyes to the floor, ashamed. He thought he had been stealthy while eavesdropping Chan and Seungmin’s conversation, but apparently he was not.

« Sometimes, he panics without an apparent reason, » explained Seungmin, while Hyunjin and Changbin listened interestedly. « It’s like he is not here anymore. He whispers meaningless sentences, or he cries and hurts himself. I believe it happens when he remembers something of his past. I’m trying to convince him to let me help, but I think he doesn’t want to remember. He is too scared. »

« Why did you already know about it? » Hyunjin asked to Jisung. Suddenly, all the eyes were on him, waiting expectantly for a valid answer. Jisung had not one. He never saw Minho having an attack, and he didn’t want to experience it, thank you very much. He had avoided the older boy since he had listened to Chan’s words that afternoon.

« I- »

« I told him, » Chan said, silencing them all. « I told him because I think he can convince Minho to agree to work with Seungmin. »

Jisung looked at Chan, searching for the truth in his eyes. He was sure he would have found disappointment, but the leader’s eyes burnt with hope. He nodded slightly and Chan resumed to talk about the mission.


	5. Grey – mission, blood and betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! I wrote some parts of this chapter when I started thinking about the plot for this story and I'm so happy I had the time to sit down and finish writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> TW // Mentions of blood and violence and foul language towards the end of the chapter. If you're not comfortable, please do not read.

Jisung was gearing up. Wearing the heavy Kevlar vest was never an easy task, even after all those years he still hated it with a passion. It was difficult moving around with it and he would rather just go on a mission without the extra weight on his shoulders. He huffed, tying the last strings of that sort of straitjacket and he proceeded to take his knives. Should he take the gun too? He wasn’t the best when it came to using firearms, that was Hyunjin’s field, he preferred using knives or just his fists. It was always easier to throw a knife and hoping it would hit the target than to aim randomly.

He heard someone chuckling behind him and he turned around, finding Minho staring intently at his hands. « I don’t think that’s the way to hold a gun, » he said, moving to help Jisung with his weak grip. « Maybe you should stick with knives? You told me you’re very good with those. »

Jisung blinked, lowering his gaze on their hands. Minho was always careful with his words and soft with his hands. It seemed he was afraid to break him or disappoint him in some way. With swift movements, he tightened Jisung’s hold on the gun and raised their arms at the level of their eyes.

« When using a gun, you can’t hesitate. You aim and you fire. Whatever happens after, it’s too late to feel guilty. » Jisung shivered, feeling Minho’s serious words entering his brain. He shook his head; he couldn’t fear the consequences of a mistake. Minho dropped his arm and patted his shoulder, smiling as nothing happened. His eyes hold that nice spark again and his lips were curved upwards. « Guns don’t fit you. »

Seungmin was watching the scene, deep in thought. It wasn’t the first time that Minho helped one of the members with weapons. First, he helped Jeongin rebuilding his gun, then he saw him sparring with Changbin and winning the match, and now he just charged the gun and aimed it without thinking twice. He looked at Chan, who was already aware of his doubts about the new member of their group. He saw his leader approaching the couple with a stern expression. « Take the gun with you, Jisung, you’re going to need it, » he said and left, leaving a confused Jisung behind him.

« Chan, I- »

« You what? » he said, interrupting Minho. « You think you can do a better job at being the leader? Do you think you know them better than me? You’re ready to guide them, and tell them what to do in a dangerous situation? You’re ready to sacrifice everything? »

Minho widened his eyes and closed his mouth, lowering his gaze on the floor. Jisung could see his hands trembling and he didn’t like his reaction. For the first time, he wasn’t pleased with how Chan was talking. For the first time, he didn’t agree with his leader. The rest of the group was watching their leader in silence. They had never seen Chan snapping at someone without apparent reason, without letting them explain first. Not even when that person left.

Jisung stepped in front of Minho, hiding him from Chan. « What- »

Chan glared at him, striding out of the room. « Shut up. Take the gun and follow me. If we’re ready, let’s go. »

All the members followed their leader, after taking their guns and having worn the bulletproof vests. Everyone was already outside, when Minho stopped Seungmin, taking him by the arm. « Be careful, please. »

Seungmin nodded, slightly shaken by his friend’s words, and he didn’t miss the amber glint in Minho’s eyes. « It’s not our first mission, don’t worry. »

He hurried behind his other friends, trying to catch up with his leader who was currently running towards the three cars parked in the deserted park close to their hideout. He was out of breath, when he finally reached Chan, catching his attention. « I think Minho is an Awakened. »

« I know, » Chan replied without looking at him.

«You know, » Seungmin repeated, not understanding what his leader’s thoughts on the matter were. « And? »

« And what? »

« What are we going to do? »

Chan sighed, directing his gaze towards his younger member. « Nothing. »

Seungmin watched his friend like he was growing a second head, not believing what he was hearing. « Nothing? Chan, he is one of us! »

« He doesn’t seem to know that he is an Awakened, and honestly, I’d rather things stay that way. » Chan knew he wasn’t being very clear; he wasn’t sure why he wanted to act like this, but he needed time to think. « What do you think his power could be? »

Seungmin had already an idea. « Clairvoyance? »

Chan nodded, registering what his friend was saying. « That’s why I don’t want him to know just yet. »

« But why? He could help us! » Seungmin was thinking at the way they could use Minho’s power. They could be able to anticipate their enemy’s next moves.

« What are you going to do? Use him? What if the Abolitus find out his power? What if they already know? » Chan thought a lot about letting Minho help the cause, that was the main reason why he wanted him to retrieve his memories as soon as possible. « I think it wasn’t an accident that we found him in that warehouse, and I think there’s a reason behind his memory loss. »

Seungmin nodded, starting to understand his leader’s train of thoughts. « That’s why you didn’t let him come, even if he’s more than ready. »

« Yes, I don’t want to risk him being taken by the Abolitus, » Chan said, tightening the hold on the gun on his side. « He’s probably stronger than at least three people in our group, and he clearly knows how to use guns. I saw him fighting with Changbin and winning, and I saw how easily he shoots with gun hitting the target. » They were almost at the car, and they could see three men waiting for them, leaning on the trunk of one of the vehicles. «Last thing, » he said before approaching the other group. « I don’t want them to know. I already told the others to keep quiet. Minho doesn’t exist, okay? »

Seungmin nodded, slowing his pace to let his leader go ahead. Now it wasn’t the moment to think about someone else. The mission was more important, and he needed to be concentrated. He promised he would be careful.

«Bang Chan! » One of the men called their leader, hugging him. « It’s been so long since I’ve seen you guys! »

«Jackson, you’re smothering him, » another one intervened, trying to detach his team-mate from Chan, who was slowly starting to look sick. « BamBam, come and help me! »

The third guy hopped down off the trunk and instead of helping, he went to hug Jisung. « Jinyoung, don’t lie, I know you missed them too! »

Jinyoung sighed, eventually giving up and hugging Chan. BamBam was right, he missed those boys and he would have liked to see them again under other circumstances. Maybe during dinner, and not for a potential suicide mission. Stray Kids were always on the front line, ready to help, never refusing a job even if they were dangerous. They often forgot they were almost the youngest members of the raid team. 

« Jisung, who is- » BamBam started to ask, only to have Jisung jump on him to cover his mouth with his hand. Jisung forgot that BamBam was able to see what people were thinking while touching them. He mentally thanked Changbin for remembering him to wear leather gloves. He didn’t miss the curious look that Jinyoung gave his member. He panicked. He was sure BamBam had seen something in his mind, he could only hope he didn’t see Minho’s face.

« Are we ready? » Chan called the attention on him, noticing what was happening with the youngest member of Got7.

Jackson nodded, wearing a black beanie to cover his blond hair. « More than ready, Channie. Let’s go kick some asses! »

Everyone jumped in the three cars, but Jinyoung blocked Chan grabbing his arm. « I know you’re hiding something. I won’t ask, because I want you focused on the mission, but we have some serious things to talk about, » Jinyoung whispered in Chan's ear so that only he could hear. « Good luck, » he added, going to the driver’s seat.

Chan got into the car and closed the door. Jinyoung was right, that wasn’t the time to think about Minho.

The thing about the raid team’s missions was that they always were very vague and most of the time, Chan and the other leaders didn’t have enough information about the place or the people guarding it. They could go straight into a trap without knowing it. Stray Kids had been lucky for now. Every mission they participated in had been easy and fast. Chan hoped they could go in the warehouse, take as many weapons as they could, set the place on fire, and go back home unharmed within a few hours. But this time he felt was different, scratch that, he knew it was. When JYP, the boss of the Awakened’s insurrection unit, had called him and Jinyoung, he made clear that that mission was different. They were attacking one of the Abolitus’ main weapon storage and it would not be easy. Chan watched his members piling out of the cars and he began to feel a pang of guilt. He shouldn’t have let the youngest come with them, he shouldn’t have let anyone come in the first place.

Jackson put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing a little too hard, but in doing so he distracted Chan from his depressing thoughts. « Whatever happens in there, it’s not your fault. You will go on with your life, without feeling guilty. They knew what they were getting into when they joined your group. They know each mission could be their last one. You think you can do everything alone, controlling all that happens to them and shielding them from threats. I hate to break it to you, but you’re no one in the big game of Awakened versus this Society. You’re just a pawn, like me, my members, and your friends. Don’t look at me with that stupid pout, » Jackson laughed, lightly patting Chan’s mouth. « I know what you’re feeling, JB, our leader, was the same. We helped him understand and now he let us go on missions alone. » Jackson looked at BamBam who was laughing at something Changbin said, and Jinyoung who tried to stop him from making too much noise. « Chan, I’m not saying you’re not allowed to be worried. Let the others help you, they’re stronger than you think. »

Chan shook off Jackson’s arm from his shoulder, checking once again if his gun was charged. « I know they’re strong, » he said, going again to tell his team members the plan. « Thanks, Jackson-Hyung. »

Jisung and Changbin, along with BamBam, were the first ones to enter the warehouse, closely followed by Chan and Seungmin. Jackson and Jinyoung were hidden, ready to intervene if necessary.

Jisung put a hand on his knives, his ragged little breaths and thumping heart were making his head spin and his eyes were unfocused. He jumped a little as he felt something touch his back and turned around faster than he ever moved. Changbin raised his hands, stepping back and putting some distance between him and his nervous friend. « What the hell, Jisung?! Put that knife away, are you trying to gauge my eyes? »

« I’m sorry, Hyung, » he said while pocketing his knife on his belt. « My nerves are all over the place at the moment. »

Seungmin chuckled and took Jisung’s hand, dragging him towards what it seemed a touchpad. « Stop whining like a little girl, I need your brain. »

Jisung took a deep breath and he counted from 10 to 0 while letting Seungmin lead the way to the technological item. He tried to calm his nerves and to think about the happiest moments of his life. It was a trick that Chan had taught him almost a year before when he started to suffer from anxiety. His first time in the headquarter, when Chan found him alone in the dumpster and took him home, when he hit his first bullseye with his knives, when he went to the amusement park with all the members for his birthday and they kept eating cotton candy until Jeongin threw up…when he found Minho lying on the floor in that warehouse, the first time he smiled, when he ruffled his hair, when he caressed his cheek, when he whispered-

« Are you okay? » Seungmin’s voice interrupted his train of thoughts and snapped him out of his reverie.

Jisung shook his head and looked at the touchpad in front of him. It was a fairly obsolete technology. Jisung scoffed thinking that was the best the Abolitus had to monitor their arsenal, even a kid could have hacked something like that. « Idiots, » he muttered, smirking and he began opening different folders, burning in his mind every information he saw. There were maps of different places, each of them protected by an alphanumerical password, that led to a crypted code. Jisung solved the codes in mere seconds, his eyes shining bright and reflecting the amber colour on the screen of the touchpad.

Seungmin was watching his back, checking their surrounding for any suspicious movement. He squinted his eyes, trying to see as far as possible. Nothing. Were they in the right place? They entered without problems, they didn’t meet anyone, and they were checking all the rooms without being stopped. It was strange.

« Shit! » 

Hyunjin was watching his friends from his position on a rusty staircase. His rifle ready to hit anyone who got too close to them. Sometimes he felt guilty, always acting as a sniper and never risking his life on the front line, but every time his leader reminded him that he was a vital part of the group and without him to cover their backs, they would have been in danger more than once. Hyunjin cracked his neck, already stiff due to the position he was in and moved his shoulders up and down to relax them. It was the first time he was this nervous, he needed to focus, or he wouldn’t be able to help his friends.

He saw Chan going up a staircase, reaching a metal door. He tried the doorknob, but it was closed, he motioned Changbin to join him in order to pick the lock. When finally, they opened it and checked the room, seeing that no one was inside, Hyunjin moved his rifle, watching Jisung and Seungmin fumble with a touchpad. He smiled seeing Jisung’s knitted brows and Seungmin mindlessly caressing his back in order to calm him. Those two had always been close to each other, with Jisung clinging on Seungmin ever since he joined the group. It was funny watching them interacting, Jisung always touching and hugging the other, while the mind-reader tried to avoid him.

Hyunjin smiled and looked around the open space, looking for any threat. A movement on the corner of his eye caught his attention and he was fast to point his rifle towards the big window in front of him. He watched through the optic aimpoint, ready to fire. Upon seeing the man observing his friends, his eyes widened and his breath caught. « What the- »

« Hyunjin! » He heard Jisung’s strangled scream and he moved his rifle again, searching for his friend. The scene in front of him was horrifying. His fingers froze on the trigger, Jisung was fighting against a guard holding him up a wall, choking him, he moved his arms around trying to hit his attacker with the tip of the knife, and Seungmin…his friends was lying on the floor, one hand pressing his side trying to stop the blood that already was staining his shirt and the floor all around him.

Chan was running towards his friends, with Jackson close behind him. « Hyunjin, for fuck’s sake, fire that damn rifle! » He cried, reaching the man that was holding Jisung and throwing a punch on the back of his head. Hyunjin snapped out of his trance, and pressed the trigger, killing the man that was trying to attack his leader.

An alarm blared in the warehouse and in a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by armed soldiers, pointing their guns at them, ready to fire. Hyunjin killed the ones closest to him, running down the stairs and he joined Jinyoung, back against back, starting to hit as much enemies as possible. He heard other gunshots and he shivered, hoping none of his friends was being targeted.

« It was a trap, » commented Jisung, massaging his neck. « They were waiting for us. There aren’t weapons here. » Changbin’s eyes glowed and he switched place with him, gun already pointed and ready to fire. The noise of the shot rang in Jisung’s ears and he saw half of the face of a man being blown to bits, drops of blood and pieces of grey matter dirtied his face. He gagged, passing a gloved hand on his cheeks and trying to clean himself without watching the mess. « Thanks, mate. » Changbin nodded and ran towards BamBam, who was fighting against four people.

Chan was trying to disarm as much people as possible, avoiding kicks and punches. « Hyunjin, protect Jinyoung at all costs! » He shouted, his eyes sparkling. « Changbin, switch places with one of the enemies next to Hyunjin and then with Seungmin, I want him close to Jinyoung! Jackson, freeze these motherfuckers! » He was using his powers and Jisung was already running towards Seungmin. « We’re going away! »

Changbin did as told and in a matter of seconds, Seungmin’s lifeless body was next to Hyunjin and Jinyoung. Jisung threw a knife in the direction of Chan’s head, scraping his ear and hitting a soldier in the eye, saving his leader. Jackson raised a hand, ready to freeze time but he felt someone grabbing his neck and he chocked for air. He heard a click and he saw BamBam’s horrified expression.

« Hyung, your eyes… »

« Not now, Bam. » Chan grabbed him and ran towards Jinyoung. « Changbin! »

Changbin switched places with Jackson, while his leader was shooting every person that approached him. He wanted to switch places with Jisung, but someone hit his head with the butt of their gun. He dropped to his knees, grabbing his head and squeezing his eyes. His head hurt and he was seeing black spots in his already blurred vision. He saw white boots approaching and he raised his head, seeing a gun barrel next to his nose. The finger on the trigger was trembling, and Changbin took advantage of the hesitation of his enemy and jumped on him, punching repeatedly their face. The soldier shielded their head and tried blocking his attack. « Stop! » 

Changbin stopped suddenly. Not believing his ears. The blow to his head must have been stronger than he thought.

« Changbin! Come here! » Jisung grabbed his hand and ran towards the portal that Jinyoung had opened and Chan was protecting, they jumped in it, quickly followed by their leader and the portal snapped closed immediately after.

Jisung was lying on his back on the floor, gasping for air. He was squeezing Changbin’s hand in his as his life depended on it. Chan dusted his trousers and began counting heads, releasing a huge sigh of relief when he was sure everyone was in the garden of their home.

Hyunjin was carrying Seungmin inside and Jisung was fast to follow him, kicking the rest of an arm away from his path. Someone must have tried to follow them in the portal, but it closed cutting their arm.

They went inside and were welcomed by Felix and Jeongin whose smiles dropped as soon as they saw their members appearance.

« What happened? » Jeongin asked, his voice weak and on the verge of crying.

« I need the first aid kit, Jeonginnie, can you take it for me? » Chan was talking slowly and with his softest voice, mindful of the youngest member’s emotions. Jeongin nodded and ran towards the bathroom, bumping on Minho in the process.

Minho was standing next to the door, his eyes fixed on Seungmin’s opened gash and he was mumbling something. Jisung noticed his knees were buckling and he was next to him a moment before his legs gave up, preventing the fall.

From so close, he could hear his words. « No, no, no, no, no, no. » He was repeating the same word over and over again, freaking Jisung out. He shook his shoulders, trying to get his attention. « I knew it. This is my fault, I’m the worst. He was right. I don’t deserve it. »

« What don’t you deserve? »

« I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! » Minho was shouting now and trying to get out of Jisung’s arms that were holding him tight. « No! I don’t want! »

« Minho! What are you saying? » Jisung was really worried now, Minho was clenching his hands and moving his head back and forth at a shocking speed. He kept his eyes on Seungmin and Jisung could swear they were slowly changing colour, a pale, almost faded yellow. « Chan! »

Chan was stitching Seungmin’s wound and he took a brief look to Jisung, sighing. He was tired and very pissed at what happened. He should have known something was off the moment they entered the warehouse without seeing guards. He bit his bottom lip and thought about the consequences of what he was about to do. He sewed the last stitch, disinfecting again the wound and he took the scissors to cut the excess thread. « Hyunjin, bring Seungmin to his bedroom and stay with him. » His eyes were shining, and his voice was firm and demanding. Jisung felt Minho shudder under his hands and he stopped squirming.

Minho averted his eyes from Seungmin’s body and watched Jisung. He stared at him for what it felt like hours, not even blinking once. Then he suddenly cupped Jisung’s cheeks with his hands and drew his mouth close to his ear. Jisung shivered, unable to hold back. He hesitated a moment and then he whispered: « I killed him. » 


	6. Pink – The mole, we need a plan. I hope it’s not you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of the comeback and it was AMAZING!! I loved every song and the live was just wow!!!! I'm so happy to be a Stay, this was my first comeback and I still can't believe how talented they are!  
> I wanted to write more, but I decided to split the chapter in two parts. I'll probably update on Friday or Saturday because I already wrote something.
> 
> TW // Mention of violence and blood. Hints of a panic attack

Minho heard the door open and he rushed out of the kitchen, following Felix and Jeongin. He was nervous. His friends went away not even three hours ago, something must have gone wrong. He was right. He stopped next to the threshold, with his eyes not able to leave the deep wound on Seungmin’s side. He saw the blood staining his shirt and Hyunjin hands, he saw his friend’s lifeless body and pale face. And suddenly he was in a little room, with just one window from where the sunlight couldn’t filter in.

_«I could have done something, Minho, I could have helped them, » he sobbed, while Minho was trying to stop the blood. « Minho, look at me. » The man raised his head, his vision unfocused because of the tears streaming down his eyes. He was losing him, he lost everything. « It was never your fault, you’re one of the victims. »_

_« I- » he started, but he was interrupted by the other man._

_« You are the best thing in my life. »_

The next second, he was in a rusty prison. He was pointing a gun at someone tied on a chair and an evil voice was telling him what to do.

_« Pull the trigger, Minho, » the voice hissed._

_Minho’s hands were trembling. He didn’t want to fire the gun; he didn’t want to kill someone. The boy in front of him lifted his head, staring him with emotionless eyes. He had bruises all over his face, they had cut his ear and stabbed his left eye. He was so young, and in so much pain. Minho hesitated, thinking about a way to save that boy._

_He felt someone grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently, hitting his back with a bat. Minho shouted at the sudden pain and he lowered his arms._

_« You, useless bitch! » Another hit on his shins, and another on his side. « Kill him! Or I’ll kill you. »_

_Minho aimed and fired the gun._

« Hyunjin, bring Seungmin to his bedroom and stay with him. » 

Minho was shaken out of his thoughts, upon hearing a booming voice. He drew his mouth close to the ear of who was holding him and, after hesitating for a second, he confessed his biggest secret: « I killed him. »

Chan reached the couple and detached Jisung from Minho, noticing he was petrified. He focused on Minho and thought about his next move. He didn’t want to use the same words he used the last time; they were wrong and clearly made him uncomfortable. He sighed, looking in his slightly unfocused eyes.

« Minho- » he began saying, but the man turned his head towards Jisung and smiled.

« He’s safe, » Minho said, before looking at Chan. « He came back to me. »

« Who? » Chan was bewildered. Minho was afraid Jisung wouldn’t come back?

« What do you mean? » The man in front of the leader tilted his head to the side, watching him confused.

« Who did come back to you? » Chan asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Minho blinked twice, curling his lips. « Was I waiting for someone except you guys? » He asked tilting his head. The curly-haired man was speechless. For the first time in years, he didn’t know how to act, he didn’t know what to think. He knew he should have talked with Seungmin and Jisung, but currently, one was wounded and the other was visibly shocked for some reason. He sighed, when he saw Minho laying, knocked off on the ground of that warehouse one side of him, and a big one, wanted to leave the guy there. The more rational part of him was telling him he shouldn’t have saved him, the whole situation was sketchy, but he had always had a golden heart. And now, he couldn’t kick him out, even if he obviously was hiding something. Something that not even the person concerned.

« Guys, you need to rest. We’re all shocked for what happened to Seungmin and tired, » Chan said, dismissing their members and hoping to talk with Minho alone.

« What happened? » Felix asked with a barely audible voice. He was the most sensitive member of the group, that was the main reason why Chan didn’t want him to tag along when they went on missions. He was too emotionally driven.

« Not now, Lixie. » Chan patted the younger member on the head. « Why don’t you go check on Seungmin and Hyunjin? »

Felix nodded, and went upstairs closely followed by Jeongin and Changbin that threw a last glance to his leader, mouthing “we have to talk”.

Chan rubbed his temples, closing his eyes, feeling the beginning of a headache rise. 

Minho took a step closer to Jisung, but the other retreated, avoiding his touch. « I’m going to check on Seungmin too, » Jisung said, brisk walking towards the staircase and disappearing from sight. The guy froze on the spot, hand raised mid-air.

« What did you tell him? » The leader asked, not really wanting to know. He didn’t have the time to think about Jisung’s weird behaviour or Minho’s situation. There was a mole in their raid team, and they needed to find them as soon as possible, that was a priority. He looked at Jinyoung, Jackson and BamBam already upstairs to check on Seungmin’s condition. He knew what he was thinking, and he couldn’t avoid thinking the same.

« I didn’t tell anything, » Minho replied letting his arm drop close to his side. He was frowning, deep in thought, and his eyes were fixing the spot were Jisung was before running away. He only hoped he wasn’t the one who was betraying them.

Chan put a hand on his shoulder, smiling tiredly. « We can talk more tomorrow morning, » he promised, rubbing his thumb soothingly on Minho’s shoulder. « Go to bed, I’ll join you in a minute. »

Once Minho left the room, Chan went into the kitchen, opening the cupboard and taking two mugs. « Do you want some coffee? »

Jinyoung followed him, taking a seat close to the couch. He was as tired as everyone else and he couldn’t wait to lay his head on a pillow. « Yes, please. » Probably he wasn’t going to sleep at all that night. He watched the other man take the milk on the fridge, while they were waiting for the water to boil. Chan brewed the coffee and poured some in both the mugs he had previously prepared.

« Milk? »

Jinyoung shook his head and accepted the warm drink, the aroma of coffee invading his nostrils the moment he raised the mug closer to his mouth. « Who is this guy? » Jinyoung asked, sipping on the bitter beverage. « A new stray you collected on the street? »

For an instant, Chan thought about lying to his friend. He wouldn’t have been difficult, he wasn’t strange for him to welcome new members, and no one knew about how they had found Minho…but ultimately, he decided against it. They already had a problem with someone betraying them, he shouldn’t give people reasons not to trust him. He took a seat next to Jinyoung and started to talk. « We found him during our last mission, » he explained, taking a sip of the coffee. « He was alone and unconscious in the warehouse where we should have found the kidnapped kids. »

« Then, you don’t know anything about him. » It wasn’t a question, and Chan was starting to rethink his decision, to be honest. What if Got7 would report Minho to JYP?

The leader shook his head. « He doesn’t remember anything about his past. I’m trying to convince him to work with Seungmin, but he’s still reluctant. I think he’s scared to discover who he really is. »

« And obviously this is totally normal. »

« Listen, I know it’s not the best situation, but I trust him. He needs help and I’m not kicking him out of this house, especially when he- » Chan bit his bottom lip, almost sharing with the other Minho’s secret. If he would keep a secret, that would be Minho being an Awakened.

« He? » Jinyoung pressed him.

« Nothing. He’s a human, and they probably saw him with us. He would die the moment we leave him alone. »

« And you’re too kind-hearted to let it happen. » Jinyoung sighed, not knowing how to help his friend. He saw the concern written on the wrinkles forming on his forehead. « Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, » he reassured Chan. « But the moment I think he’s a threat to you, or us, I’m going to kill him. » Chan shivered hearing those words. He knew Got7 were different from his group. He also knew they were the elite and they were ruthless. « Now, let’s think about a plan to discover who is the mole. »


	7. Purple – Jeongin, raid, necklace and lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but Stray Kids' comeback took all my free time. I organised a group order for the new album and I streamed no-stop until I was too tired and I needed to sleep. Even now, while I'm writing this, I'm still streaming their MVs and their stage performances. They worked so hard on this comeback, and they deserve the world :)  
> Back to the story, something is starting moving and Minho is remembering more things. Soon everything will be clear. I'll try to update again at the end of the week. Thank you for all the kudos and the comments! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

_Minho woke up upon hearing a scream coming from the room next to his. He jumped outside the bed and ran, without even putting slippers on. He threw the door open and entered, turning on the light. His heart clenched in his chest seeing the boy curled in the bed, he was crying and hugging himself in in an attempt of comfort._

_Minho approached him, sitting on the bed and caressing his cheek, drying his tears. « It was just a nightmare, love, » he said brushing his bangs on the side. « I’m here and I’ll protect you. »_

_The boy sniffled and throw his arms around Minho’s neck, holding him tight. « We shouldn’t have let him go to school that day, Minho. It’s our fault! »_

_Minho shushed him, still caressing his back and the nape of his head, whispering nice words and gently laying him on the bed. « It’s not your fault, love. You couldn’t have known. » Guilt invaded him while saying those words. It wasn’t his fault._

_« Sometimes I think it should have been me, not him. Me, not them. »_

« No! »

Chan came running in his and Minho’s room, closely followed by Seungmin. « What happens? » He looked around the space, searching for any threat, but the only thing he saw was Minho in his bed, grabbing the covers tightly and breathing heavily. His hair was sticking to his forehead matted with sweat and his eyes were moving back and forth, switching from brown to a faded yellow and back to his original colour. They stopped moving as soon as they laid on Chan.

« Where is Jeongin? » He asked, starting to get up.

Chan put a hand on Minho’s shoulder, stopping his movements. « He went to school as always. Why do you- »

Minho didn’t let his leader finish the sentence, he grabbed his wrist and swatted it away from him. Going out of the room, while he muttered a string of incomprehensible words.

Seungmin stepped out of his path just in time, avoiding being thrown against the wall. He was still hurt, and he would like to be far from potential danger. He sighed. « Did you see his eyes? »

Chan nodded, approaching Seungmin to check on his wound. « Are you hurt? »

« No, dad, » Seungmin reassured him, taking a step back. « Do you think we should follow him? What if he saw something? What if Jeongin is in danger? »

« Call Changbin and tell him to come with me, » Chan said, opening a drawer and taking a pocketknife and a gun. He checked it was charged and put it on the older attached to his belt. « Tell him to bring a sweater too, that idiot ran outside half-naked in the middle of winter. »

Seungmin chuckled, going to Changbin’s room to inform his friend. He knocked five times and the sound of footsteps came through the door. Not even two seconds later, a dishevelled, half-asleep Changbin appeared.

« What? » he groaned, rubbing his eyes messily with his left hand, his right hand closed in a strong grip around the butt of his gun. « What’s the emergency? » Every member of Stray Kids knew that five knocks on someone’s door meant “emergency”.

Seungmin raised a brow, scanning the room behind his friend. Jisung was still fast asleep. « No emergency. Minho ran away and Chan-Hyung needs help with him. Bring a sweater. »

« A sweater? »

« Yes, » Seungmin hummed, noticing Jisung’s body moving under the sheets. He was awake. « He went out shirtless in a hurry to meet Jeongin. »

Jisung jumped out of the bed, grumbling and cursing under his breath while he went around the room looking for his jacket and a bigger jumper that would fit Minho. « I can’t believe he went out shirtless in the middle of the winter. I’m supposed to be angry at him, to avoid him after what he said yesterday. »

« Jisung? »

« What? » he asked, voice a tad louder than he thought. He didn’t have time to deal with Changbin.

« Chan is waiting for you in his room, » Seungmin told Changbin with his eyes fixed on Jisung. The younger member nodded, grabbing what he needed and leaving the room.

« I guess, I can go back to sleep. » Changbin walked towards the bed, diving into it face first. He opened an eye, turning his head to look at Seungmin who was standing next to the door. « Are you joining? » Seungmin shook his head, smiling and reached the other, closing the door behind him.

Minho was running as fast as his legs allowed him. He needed to be fast, he had to reach Jeongin. He couldn’t go to school today. He absolutely couldn’t step inside that building. Why? He wasn’t sure what the reasons for his actions were, but he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that was making him feeling sick since the moment he woke up that morning. Jeongin was in danger, he was sure of it and he had to save him. He promised.

The people on the street were shooting him weird glances and some of them had their phones in their hands. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were calling the police on him; he must have looked like a crazy person, running half-naked on the streets. He didn’t care about them; he didn’t care about the people trying to stop him and asking him if he was okay: he had a mission.

Minho saw a glimpse of Stray Kids’ youngest member turning the corner at the end of the road he was on. « Innie! » He screamed, hoping that the boy would hear him. « Jeongin! Wait! Jeongin! » He turned the corner and nearly collided with someone, stopping not even a centimetre away from them.

« Hyung. » Jeongin’s voice entered his ears and he relaxed instantly. « What are you doing here? » He asked, raising an eyebrow and watching him from head to toe. « And why are you shirtless? » Jeongin was growing anxious. Did something happen at the headquarter? Why Chan-Hyung wasn’t here? Why did Minho-Hyung look so worried? He looked the other in the eyes, trying to read what they were hiding, trying to find an answer to his questions.

Minho shook his head, taking a long breath and putting a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. « Nothing happened, » he started saying, breathing heavily. « Come back home with me. »

Jeongin shrugged his Hyung hand away from his shoulder. « No, » he told him, already starting to turn away from him.

« Please, Innie, come back with me. »

« I have an important math test today. I can’t skip school, » he informed Minho and began walking again.

Minho tried to stop him again, but someone grabbed his wrist pulling him backwards. He turned around, seeing Jisung wide-eyed, an angry expression was tainting his delicate features. « Are you crazy?! » Minho tried to free his arm and looked between Jisung and Jeongin’s moving figure. « Stop! Minho, what are you doing? »

« Let me go! I have to stop him! » Minho’s eyes were unfocused, filling with tears and his lower lip was trembling. Jisung let go his wrist, afraid of his reaction. « Innie! Don’t go! You can’t go! »

At that moment, Chan arrived. « Jeongin stop! » His voice boomed along the street, making Jeongin and everyone else looked at him. « Come back home. » Jeongin bit his bottom lip, still unsure about what to do, but eventually he followed his leader’s orders and walked towards them. Chan gave Minho the sweater they had brought along, made him wear it. « And you, » he said sternly, glancing at the new member of his group. « Don’t ever do such a thing again. Next time, nobody will come. »

Minho gulped, looking at Jeongin again. Knowing that he was coming back home with them, he could relax. He shivered, suddenly aware of the cold weather and of the fact he was barefoot. Jisung crouched in front of him. « Jump on, I’ll carry you home. »

Minho opened his mouth to protest, but his feet were throbbing, and he couldn’t feel his toes anymore. He sighed and climbed on Jisung’s back, who stood up immediately after swaying a little bit under the weight of the older man. « Are you sure I’m not too heavy? »

Jisung scoffed and started walking without answering. Chan was looking at the scene, a smirk barely hidden by his hand. « Let’s go, Innie. »

They arrived at home, twenty minutes after. Felix was waiting for them in the kitchen with mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

« What an adventure! » Chan said, chuckling and making his way towards his bedroom. He walked close to Minho noticing his upset expression and his eyes glued to the floor. He patted his head, effectively making him look up. « I’m not mad at you, I’m sure there’s a reason behind your behaviour. »

«I- »

« Drink something warm, you must be freezing right now, » the leader said pointing at his trembling shoulders. « We can talk later. »

Jisung gently pushed him towards the kitchen, sitting down and patting the chair next to him. « Hyung, come here, » he called Minho, smiling.

Minho took the last steps to reach the chair. His head dropped on the table, his arms splayed out. He was tired, more than he had ever been. He fought to keep his eyes open, sighing bitterly. He wanted to go back to sleep, now that the adrenaline of that morning had left his body, he felt empty and without energy.

Jisung was fixing a specific point on his chest. Under the sweater, in the middle of his chest, he was sure he had seen something shine when they were outside, and Minho was shirtless. A necklace. Instinctively, he grabbed his t-shirt, without finding what he was looking for. He was sure now; Minho had his long-lost necklace.

Minho drank all the hot chocolate, yawning every two sips. Felix chuckled at his antics, rubbing his back soothingly. « Why don’t you go back to sleep? »

Minho nodded, grabbing his mug to wash it in the sink before going to his bedroom. Hyunjin took the mug from him before he could let it crash on the ground. He observed his friend, putting an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling. « Are you alright? »

« Yes, just tired, » he slurred, blinking his eyes and trying to keep them open. Hyunjin nodded, throwing a glance towards Seungmin, who was deep in thought.

Jisung stood up, sliding his arm around Minho’s waist. « Don’t worry, Hyunjin. I’ll help him. » Saying that he started walking towards his bedroom.

Minho opened one eye, looking at his surroundings. « Jisungie, » he whispered, while the younger male helped him in the bed. « This is not my bed. »

Jisung covered Minho, tucking him in. « I know, silly. Chan is working in your room, you can’t go to sleep there. »

Minho hummed, grabbing Jisung’s hand and stopping him in his track. « Don’t go away. Stay with me, » he said blinking some tears away. « Don’t leave me alone. »

Jisung brushed his bangs away from his eyes, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. « Scoot to the side, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. » He laid down next to the other, hugging him and rubbing soothing circles on his back. « You’re not alone, I’m not going anywhere. » He heard Minho whimpering, tears flowing down of his eyes. He sighed and started singing a lullaby trying to calm the man in his arms.

Minho was breathing heavily, his face buried on Jisung’s t-shirt. « I love this song, Seungie. »

Jisung smiled, hugging him tighter. « I know, Min-min. »

They were cooking dinner when Changbin entered the kitchen, visibly perturbed, and turned his attention on Minho, who was laying on the couch, head on Jisung’s lap, eyes already closed. He sighed, making his way towards Jeongin and hugged him tightly. «Thank god, you didn’t go. »

Chan observed his groupmates, confused. « What do you mean? »

Changbin let Jeongin go and turned around, his eyes filled with tears. « Today, Jeongin’s school was attacked. The Abolitus killed all the awakened attending it. »


	8. Brown – Help, sleepiness, group and beads bracelets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am: sorry. I know I haven't updated this story lately, but I was really busy with paper works and documents. I moved to South Korea and it wasn't the easiest thing to do during a pandemic...
> 
> This chapter should have been waaaay longer, but I felt super guilty about not updating so I decided to split it into two parts and keep this first part lighter and more like a filler chapter. Even if there's hints if you look hard enough. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Brown – Help, sleepiness, group and beads bracelets.**

Chan was typing angrily on his battered laptop. He couldn’t believe they had almost lost their youngest member, he promised Jeongin’s parents he would have protected him at any cost, but how could he when their enemy was so lethal and ruthless? He sent an e-mail to the other leaders of the insurrection groups to let them know what was happening. He hesitated a moment when he thought about telling them about Minho.

Seungmin entered his leader’s room hearing him sighing heavily. He made his way to the desk and knocked on it to catch the other boy attention. Chan didn’t look up, his eyes still glued to the screen of his computer. « Now is clear Minho can see the future, and he doesn’t know how to control his power, » he said with a stern voice. « You have to help him. »

Changbin who was next to him the all-time held his breath, squeezing his hand. « Since when you know? »

Seungmin turned around, looking in his eyes. « We didn’t know, » he started, glancing at his friend for support. « We had suspicions, but we didn’t know. We still don’t know. »

« You could have said something. I could have helped; we could have helped. »

Chan closed his laptop with a loud bang. « What would you have done? » he asked curiously.

Changbin didn’t say anything, lowering his eyes on the floor. He didn’t know how to answer that question, he was just upset that he wasn’t included in their plans. He was one of the eldest in the group and he had been with Chan since the beginning. A feeling of betrayal was burning inside him, and he didn’t like it one bit.

His leader stood up and rounded the desk, approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder. « Binnie, » he called him, forcing him to look up. « We didn’t keep any information from you, don’t worry. No one is left behind in my group. Minho included. »

« Do you want to tell him? » Seungmin asked his friend.

Chan shook his head. « Not yet, I don’t think he’s ready to know. I want you to work with him. Use your mind powers, even if it would be distressing or painful, you need to help him remember. We can’t risk being in the dark. He needs to remember everything. »

Seungmin nodded, racking his brain to find ways to help Minho without sparking another panic attack.

They heard a soft knock on the door and soon after Hyunjin joined them. He looked at his leader with fire in his eyes. « Chan, we need to talk. »

Jisung caressed Minho’s lips with trembling fingers. Since he came back from his little adventure, he was always tired, always asleep. He missed him. He sighed, tracing his eyebrows and nose too.

« Seungie, » Minho’s voice was rough. « What are you doing? »

« Trying to wake you up, without waking you up. »

The other boy raised an eyebrow, raising from the bed and stretching his aching limbs. « What the hell does it mean? »

Jisung, observed his movements, catching a glimpse of golden skin where the light t-shirt was raising on his stomach. « You’re cute when you wake up. »

« Am I? »

The boy nodded, starry-eyed. « Sure! You seem a cat. »

Dori is cute first thing in the morning, but you’ll always be my cutest kitten.

Minho hugged him and Jisung froze, not sure how to act. « You’re beautiful in the morning, love. »

Minho yawned again catching Felix’s attention. His friend chuckled at his sleepiness, his eyes were hooded and unfocused. He didn’t know why lately he was always tired, he had plenty of rest the day before, but it seemed he couldn’t stay awake for more than a few hours in a row. When he woke up from his nap on Jisung’s thighs, everyone was looking at him with uncertain or curious eyes and Jeongin leapt at him, hugging him so tightly he thought he was going to suffocate him. No one said anything, but he knew they wanted to ask him something. They probably wanted to know why he suddenly went outside like a mad man running behind Jeongin, but if he was being honest, he didn’t know either. He tried to think about the event, he tried to remember what was going on in his mind at the moment, but the only thing he came up with was a huge headache, exhaustion and a lot of sadness.

« Do you like this colour? » Felix asked, showing him a pink crystal bead. They were making beads bracelets, Felix claiming it was his go-to activity when he was stressed, but it wasn’t going well. Felix had already broken three bracelets and was left with a short string of beads that reassembled more a ring than a bracelet, Hyunjin had given up fifteen minutes before, going away and leaving them alone. And Minho was trying to make his own bracelet while helping his younger friend tying his.

He nodded, studying the bead and the ones already stuck in the nylon thread. « I think it suits you. I like pink, blue and purple combination. »

Felix clapped his small hands happily, almost sending all the beads flying on the floor. « Do you think Chan would like it? It’s almost his birthday. »

That caught Minho’s attention. « Birthday? »

« It’s almost your birthday! »

Minho giggled, nodding while trying to keep up with his boyfriend. « Yes, what about it? »

« What do you mean? It’s your birthday! I want to throw a party »

« A party? Wouldn’t it be too much? »

« Absolutely not! We could bake your favourite cake and invite all our friends and- »

Minho looked at his boyfriend smile disappear from his face. He didn’t like to see him so sad. « And? »

The other boy shook his head and kept walking. « You’re right. It’s a stupid idea. »

Minho stopped him and cupped his face in his hands, kissing his nose and his forehead. « What is bothering you? You know you can talk with me. »

Tears were sliding down his cheeks and his lips were trembling. « Today is Chan’s birthday. »

Breath caught in his throat, Minho caressed his boyfriend face, drying his tears. « I’m so sorry, love. »

« We should bake a cake. »

The words caught Jeongin’s attention from where he was laying on the floor. He discarded his jigsaw and went to the table where his friends were making art and craft. « Which cake? »

Minho thought for a moment about it. He was pretty good at baking; he was good at cooking in general having always done it for his boyfriend…his boyfriend? Does he have a boyfriend? Did he forget about him? Images of his friends passed in rapid sequence behind his eyelids, and a soft voice echoed in his mind « He liked carrot cakes. They were his favourite».

« Hyung? » Felix shook his shoulders, diverting his thoughts from that sweet sweet voice.

« Carrot cake, » he announced, already thinking about the ingredients they would need. « Is his favourite, isn’t it? »

Jeongin nodded, looking at him wearily. « Yes, but I don’t think he ever told you that. »

« What are you saying, Innie? He probably told Minho-Hyung when you weren’t there, » Felix said chuckling at his friend suspicions.

« Maybe. »


	9. Red – Memories, brother and Hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> The plot is thickening and we're starting to get glimpses of Minho's past. Soon everything will be clear and Minho will remember.   
> I hope you'll like this chapter, even if it's a bit short. I have midterms this week but I wanted to update this story anyway.   
> Enjoy :)

Seungmin found Minho asleep on Jisung’s bed, snoring and drooling on his friend’s pillow. He chuckled and moved closer to the other boy. He didn’t want to wake him up, but they needed to start their sessions if they wanted Minho to regain his memory.

« Minho, » he called, shaking his arm. « Minho, wake up. » He tried again, but the boy was still soundly asleep. « Minho! »

Minho woke up, his eyes slightly unfocused and laboured breath. « You scared me. Didn’t they tell you to not wake someone up like this? »

« No, I was raised by a wolf. » Minho looked at him in disbelief. « Did you see Chan? He’s not a human being. »

« Ch- You meant him? » he asked. « What about your parents? »

Seungmin sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. « They left me behind as soon as my powers awakened. »

Minho offered him a sympathetic smile. He knew that feeling; not being loved by your own parents. « I’m sorry. »

Seungmin shook his head. « Don’t worry, I don’t remember them and never will. »

He looked so sad and relieved at the same time. « What do you mean? »

« I can manipulate the human mind, Minho. I can make them forget or remember. I can make them do whatever I want, that’s why I was seen as a monster. »

« You’re not a monster, you know it, right? » Minho didn’t like the implications of that word. He didn’t like it at all. It felt more painful than it should have been.

Seungmin laughed. « Sure, don’t worry. » He reassured his friend, looking at him. He looked sleepy and tired even if he had slept at least twelve hours. The hair stuck up in the air and his lids half hooded. « Minho, do you think you would be comfortable trying to remember with me? »

« Remember? »

« Your past. » That woke Minho up. He wanted to remember, but at the same time, he knew there was a reason why he forgot. It’s not like he didn’t try to bring back his memories, but every time he tried the pain was unbearable. He stared the wall in front of him, shivering. « Not now. Come look for me when you think you’re ready. »

Seungmin got up from the bed and went towards the door. « Where are you going? »

« We’re going on a mission, » he answered without turning back. « Think about my offer. »

Minho was left alone with his thoughts and a horrible headache.

Chan slammed the door, walking towards his bedroom and ignoring all his friends. He threw a glance at Jeongin before entering the room and he closed the door behind him, not letting anyone following him.

« What’s wrong? »

He jumped, not expecting someone to be in his room, only then remembering he was sharing it with Minho. He didn’t want to talk about it. It was all his fault; he shouldn’t have let him go alone. No one should be left behind. He should have stayed instead, he ran away. He was a terrible leader; he should have been him and not Hyunjin. How could he save him? Where was he? Was he still alive? The last thought was too painful to even consider.

« It’s not your fault. » Minho was behind him, a hand on his shoulder. It was reassuring.

« Last time I checked, you weren’t able to read people’s mind. » Chan was tired. Tired and angry.

« What happened? »

The leader looked the other in the eyes. He was so tired. He had to find a way to save Hyunjin, to bring him home and keep his members safe. But how?

« Chan. » Minho’s voice interrupted his thoughts and caught his attention. « Chan, listen to me. You’re not alone. I’ll help you. »

Chan heard the resolution in his words and for a second, he was sure he could help him found his lost member. « How? »

Minho smiled. « Tell Seungmin I’m ready. »

Hyunjin woke up with a headache and surrounded by white walls and a ginormous glass in front of him. He was not alone; other people were held captive with him and on the corner of the room, he could see water leaking from a hole on the ceiling. He went towards the glass wall and tried to punch it.

« It’s useless, » someone informed him. « We already tried everything, but that glass is indestructible. And we can’t use our powers here. »

Only then, Hyunjin noticed the absence of the usual hum under his skin. The feeling that was always there to remember him he wasn’t normal, he wasn’t like the other people. He had learnt to love it, embrace it and cherish it. Chan was the one who helped him when he was at the end of the road, lost and alone. He needed to go back to his friends, he couldn’t die there. He knew his leader would have blamed himself if something had happened.

He turned his eyes to the glass again, ready to punch it using all his powers, but he stopped when he saw who was outside the prison. It couldn’t be, why was he there? Why was he wearing a white uniform? Why wasn’t he doing anything to help him?

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Minho watched the water mercilessly fall inside the glass prison. He observed dozens of people tremble, shaking for the almost unbearably cold temperature and the fear of dying without being able to do anything. He watched kids crying hugging their parents, and men pacing back and forth looking for an escape, anything that could lead them to freedom._

_A tear escaped his eyes, and he was fast to dry it. He couldn’t show empathy. « Min, you don’t have to be here. I’ll find a way to save them. » He raised his head, looking in the eyes of the other guy. They were kind and so familiar. Minho just wanted to hug him and cry. Instead, he shook his head and watched the glass again. A boy with black hair was staring at him, muttering something. He wanted to know what he was saying, he wanted to save them all. He could do it, he just had to think about it and-_

_« No. » The other guy stopped him. He was wearing the same white uniform as him and his expression was tired and resigned. « You have to guide them to the refuge. There, squads of rebels will wait for them and help them. » He caressed his cheek, his gaze as soft as always. « Don’t let them see you. I love you, Min. »_

_He tried to stop him, grabbing his jacket, but the guy was faster than his hand and he went towards the glass, while the boy with black hair was punching it. He raised his hands and touched the transparent window, which shattered in seconds, letting the people trapped free to escape._

_Minho didn’t have the time to think, while people filed out of the hole in the wall. « Follow me! » he cried, hoping they will listen to him. He started running as the alarm started blaring and tens of guards were reaching them. « Run, Min! I’ll keep the guards occupied! »_

_He watched the other guy raise again his arms, ready to fight. His smirk was the last thing he saw before turning a corner at full speed. The last time he saw his brother._

_He kept running, turning his head back to look over his shoulder only to make sure the prisoners were following him. A line of people was forming behind him, closed by the boy with the black hair who was still staring burning holes in his skull._

_They were almost there; he was out of breath and he was sure the people following him were at the very limit of their endurance after almost one week of captivity. He heard a scream and he suddenly stopped, turning around completely. A child at the end of the line had fallen on the ground and people were leaving him there. « Keep going straight, there’s a hatch hidden behind some boxes. Open it and go inside, you’ll find help, » he instructed the man running next to him, before sprinting to the end of the line._

_He reached the kid in no time, lifting him up. « Stop there! You’re under arrest for letting the prisoners out. » Minho kept his face hidden behind the child, he couldn’t let them see him, he couldn’t let the Abolitus know it was him behind the escape plan. He felt a hand on his shoulder and someone whispering something in his ear. « Tell Jeongin I love him and that I’m sorry. »_

_Jeongin? Who was Jeongin? He watched the boy with the black hair taking his gun from the holster pinned on his chest and going towards the guards. A gunshot rang in the tunnel, and the boy fell on the ground with a thud. No!_

« Hyunjin! » Minho screamed at the top of his lungs. « No! Don’t go! »

Chan ran in his bedroom, grabbing Minho’s shoulders and keeping him from thrashing around in the bed. « Minho, it’s just a dream. Nothing else. »

Minho stared into his leader's eyes, and his next words sent shivers down his back. « Hyunjin is dying. »


End file.
